


The Pros and Cons of Being Shindou's Boyfriend (The Itty Bitty Remix)

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shindou has an unusual request for Touya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pros and Cons of Being Shindou's Boyfriend (The Itty Bitty Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacygrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacygrey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The pros and cons of daydreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3170) by lacygrey. 



**The Pros and Cons of Being Shindou’s Boyfriend (The Itty Bitty Remix)**

“I am NOT wearing that.”

“Come on, it’d be kinda kinky…”

“Shindou, what part of your brain thinks that appeals to me?”

“The part that knows you like to pull my hair and yell about the hand of God during sex?”

“Oh, you mean your dick.”

“I love it when you talk dirty. I also love it when you blush. It’s kinda sexy.”

“There is something seriously wrong with you.”

“Maybe. But you must like that if you’re this hard already.”

“Sh-Shindou!”

“Oh no, you have to put it on if you want more.”

“But… ‘Go Players Got the Stones to Do It’?”

“Damn right we do.”

“You’re so exasperating.”

“Thanks. Now, are you going to wear it or are we taking a vow of celibacy?”

“…Give me the damn shirt.”

“That’s more like it.”

“I hate you.”

“Right now, but you won’t in a second… Now come here.”

“Oh. _Oh_.”

“Exactly.”

“…Maybe the shirt isn’t so bad.”

“If you like this one, wait until you see what else I’ve got…”

“Don’t push your luck.”


End file.
